


It Just Kind of Happened

by stormysunrise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunrise/pseuds/stormysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at Bootcamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Kind of Happened

**Author's Note:**

> You all just keep getting kinder don't you? THANK YOU for all the hits on the last post! Once again, you can find this on my tumblr, wolveramptonn. Love you ! xx

After getting through at auditions, all Harry could think about was Boot Camp When he got home the night of his audition, he couldn't shake the buzz he had felt on stage.

He called everyone to tell them the news. All Harry can clearly remember from that night was searching endlessly through his computer for the perfect Boot Camp song. Ever since he had found it, he’d been practicing.

Now that he was actually here, he was off the walls with excitement It seemed like everyone was the same way. The people were friendly, and that surprised him. Being alone wasn't an issue with so many people coming up and asking him about his audition.

The Irish lad he was talking to now was hyper. Harry didn't really mind though, he was probably the same exact way. His name was Niall and he was born the year before Harry, despite the fact that they were currently both 16. It was only that way because Harry was born in February and Niall was born in September.

He’d seen Niall talking to a couple other blokes and they seemed to enjoy him like Harry was. He didn't want to walk away from the boy, they had so much in common but he really had to pee and it didn't take him that long to excuse himself.

Harry hadn't been away from home like this ever and since meeting Niall, he really wanted to call his mum and tell her about how well everything was going. When he thought about it, if there was someone in the toilets, he wouldn't want them to ask who he was talking to because absolutely no one was holding back their curiosity.

Texting his mum would be easier, he thought. Texting it would be. He whipped out his phone just before opening the door to the toilets. He was surprised to see that he had three messages waiting for him from his friends. He smiled, looking down at his phone.

He had been so distracted with his phone that he didn't look up in time to step out of the way of the boy taking a pee in the urinal he was only a second from running in too. There was nothing he could do and by the time his mind caught up with his body, he ran into the boy, making the guy loose his balance and stumble backwards.

“Oops!” He said waving his hands in front of himself to signal that running into the lad had not been his intention, at all. “I am so, so sorry.”

When the stranger looked up at him, Harry couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were.

“Hi.” The blue-eyed boy said back. He situated his trousers, pulling his zipper up and fixing the way they sagged off his hips. “You look absolutely frightened, mate. T’s alright, seriously.”

“I- I was on my phone and I got distracted and I, yeah.” Harry replied, gesturing to his phone.

“Are you okay?”

Harry felt his stomach knot. This new blue-eyed stranger was looking at him with such intensity and Harry had no clue why he was even interested in him. Harry couldn't stop looking at him, letting his eyes travel across his face, noticing everything from his high cheekbones to his thin lips.

When Harry didn't reply, the male reached his hand out. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“H- Harry.” Louis raised his eyebrow, as if to tell Harry to continue. “Harry Styles.”

“Harry. Well hello there, Harry.” He said, looking at him through the mirror. “Boot Camps quite pleasant, isn't it. Everyone’s so friendly, aren't they?”

Harry noticed how cheery the boy was and instantly felt comfortable around him. Something had clicked. Harry didn't know what it was but it felt like butterflies. If it were a food, Harry thought it would have tasted as sweet as chocolate. It was really, really nice.

“You know what, I've noticed that too. It’s nice. Being away from home isn't the easiest thing but everyone’s kinda in the same boat so its comforting.”

“Exactly.”

“So, Harry, where are you from?”

“Not here, obviously.”

“Oh so you’re cheeky? I could have sworn you were a cupcake three minutes ago when you ran into me and I peed on you.” Louis chuckled “If you would care to know, I’m from Doncaster.”

Harry doesn't remember asking Louis where he was from but that was okay. Louis was confident and Harry liked it more than he should but that was okay because he was almost sure that Louis likes him to.

“Holmes Chapel.”

“Oh, you’re a Cheshire boy?”

“How do you know that?”

“I know my map, Harry.” Louis smiled, wiping his hands on a paper towel before tossing it in the bin.

“So, how old are you?” Harry asked, trying hard to keep the conversation going.

“18, how about yourself?” Harry could feel his heart drop. Some where in the back of his mind, he thought the Doncaster boy would like him but why would he like someone who was two years younger than him? Plus, he didn't even know if Louis was gay. Hell, he didn't know if he himself was gay.

“16.” Harry left it at that. He looked to the ground, not wanting to see Louis reaction.

“Cute, Harry, cute.”

Harry nodded.

“Wait here one second.”

So, he did. Standing awkwardly in the bathroom as people rushed about all around him. No one stopped to talk. He didn't know where Louis was going, but he left the bathroom and Harry wondered what on Earth he was doing. He knew the boy for only a couple of minutes and he was following his orders and talking to him like he’d known him for years.

When Louis returned, he was dragging along a boy only a few inches taller than him.

“Aiden here is going to take out picture.” He said, gesturing toward Aiden before handing him his phone.

“Why are we getting our picture taken?” Harry asked Louis. It wasn't like either of them were famous, yet.

“You’re going places, I know that for a fact.” Harry didn't know what Louis really meant by that. Harry was going to perform, but it wasn't like he was leaving this building until then. He had a long way to go until he was famous. To say the least, Harry was confused but decided to go along with it because Louis was Louis and Harry had nothing against him.

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him close. Out of habit, Harry put his arm across Louis shoulders, resting his hand on Louis exposed collarbone.

Once the picture was taken, Louis thanked Aiden and took him phone back. Louis said goodbye to Harry, reminded him that he was ‘going places’, and then walked out of the bathroom. Harry waved back, telling Louis it was nice to meet him but was cut off by the door swinging shut.

Harry took a deep breath, the image of bright blue eyes and chestnut fringe painted fresh in his mind.

Louis Tomlinson, I’ll have to remember that one.

The more Harry thought about it, he realized it wouldn't be hard not to remember Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
